1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic print board provided with an endless writing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art electronic copy board is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 588,548 (Japanese patent application No. 44 283/83) filed by the present applicant.
An electronic print board is used in conferences, explanation meetings, and preliminary meetings, etc.
The electronic print board allows various results yielded with the progress of a conference, contents of a preliminary arrangement, or information such as symbols and figures and the like, to be written thereon through, and displays them for participants. These pieces of information are written, on a large-sized writing medium provided with a scene movable by a roller, by means of a writing tool such as an aqueous felt pen. In addition, these pieces of information can be scaled down onto a recording paper, copied on the required number of sheets, and distributed to participants. There is known a writing medium used for such an electronic copy board, which is endlessly formed and movable in circulation by the rotation of a roller. However, a writing medium used for such an electronic print board is easily deteriorates on its surface upon use for a prescribed period of time because of its special processing. Accordingly, it has a drawback that it becomes impossible to be used.